poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Showdown on Poni Island!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Showdown on Poni Island! in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: Here we are on Poni Island. Ash and his friends had been up since early this morning to work on their research projects for the Pokemon School. Kiawe Kiawe: Narrator: Lana Lana: Narrator: Sophocles Sophocles: Narrator: Mallow Mallow: Narrator: Lillie ( Narrator: And what about Ash and his friends - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends song starts) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Showdown on Poni Island! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - ( - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Lillie: Ash! Guys! Ash Ketchum: Lillie! Gladion what are you doing? Gladion: Ash Ketchum: Kero: You could say that again. Hapu: Ash Ketchum: - - - - - - - Mark EVO: Hapu, Take it easy on them. Ash wanna go battle you... or Tapu Fini...! N.A.N.O.: Yeah...! Hapu: - Mark EVO and N.A.N.O.: Why are chasing us?! - - - - - Philmac (Voice): Hey! What's going on?! - (Philmac arrived Emerl: Philmac! Gmerl: Philmac? Philmac: I heard loud noises, what's happen? (Philmac saw Gladion and he got spoked.) Philmac: Gladion?! Mark EVO and N.A.N.O.: Uh oh! Gladion: (Angry) You! What are you doing here?! Lillie: Gladion, wait! Gladion: Emerl: Philmac is with us! - - Philmac: Take it easy you two. - - - - - - Gladion: (Then he saw Mistglider came for landing and he saw Gladion) Gladion: Ash is that a dragon? Ash Ketchum: Yep this is a Mistglider. (The Mistglider is sniffing at Gladion and he remember him) Hiccup: It looks like he remember you. Gladion: Ash who is he? Ash Ketchum: Gladion meet my best friend and my brother Hiccup. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - (Gladion's Lycanroc happly agree) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Mudsdale! (Back to the show) Ash Ketchum: Lycanroc - Hapu: Ash Ketchum: (Then she saw - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Feeling very scared) Lillie: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Gladion. (Philmac walk towards Gladion.) N.A.N.O.: If Gladion hurts him, I'm gonna-- Philmac: It's okay N.A.N.O... Mark EVO: (Getting nervous) Are you sure about this? Philmac: Yeah. - - (Mark EVO slowly going unleashing his magic while N.A.N.O. slowly activating his missile launcher quietly) Philmac: (Bowing down) Gladion.... about what I've done... I just wanna say... I'm-- (Gladion suddenly stops Philmac from finishing the sentence.) Gladion: Philmac: Mark EVO: (Whispers) He's gonna kill him! N.A.N.O.: (Whispers) I don't think so! - - Philmac, Mark EVO & N.A.N.O.: Huh?! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: Mistglider now named Galewing is now joining Gladion (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts